Caminho para casa
by soul-stole
Summary: Elizabeth nunca imaginaria, mas agora, tudo que ela tinha era o abraço do aprendiz. / Péssima com summary. Royai. Se passa acho que na adolescência dos dois :
1. A Rua Sem Vida

Essa é minha primeira fanfic de FMA e a primeira que eu publico em algum lugar. Então, foi mal qualquer erro de coerência, eu não me baseei tanto na "linha do tempo" do anime, porque se não ia meio que atrapalhar a idéia que eu tinha... Me perdoem qualquer coisa do tipo, porque eu acabo sempre escrevendo tudo do meu jeito x_x  
A história é pequena, mas dividi porque quando escrevi ela ficou meio grandinha. Boa leitura. (:

1/A Rua sem vida

"Já está chovendo." Murmurou sem alterações na voz, braços cruzados e o rosto tão fechado quanto o céu. O céu, há dias cinzento e anunciando a tempestade que vinha agora para os dois. Os pingos gelados vinham como balas do céu, pareciam machucar a pele da adolescente, ferir seu rosto relutante. O frio já fazia seu corpo tremer.  
Não dirigiria palavra nem olhar ao aprendiz, porque ele já havia se tornado uma sina. Fazia um esforço hercúleo para não virar a cabeça, nem reagir ao toque da mão dele na sua. Continuou a olhar a rua e do outro lado as árvores, sendo açoitadas pelo vento.

"Vamos voltar. Mas, antes..." Disse o aprendiz. Notou que ele se mexia, mas não deu importância. Até sentir o sobretudo se pôr sobre seus ombros, e o corpo dele perto do seu. Quis se livrar dele, mas em algum lugar, quis que ele a aquecesse. Já chovia. Seu pai já morrera, e em suas costas, já havia sido marcado com brasa o segredo. Que mal faria a gentileza do aprendiz...?

Os braços dele envolviam seu pescoço, mas o propósito era de abotoar a roupa que lhe era cedida. Deveria ser. O abraço do aprendiz lhe agradava, os cabelos lisos e negros dele lhe roçando as bochechas. Ele deve ter sentido seu momento de fraqueza, pois, naquela hora, as mãos do moreno abandonaram os botões do casaco e seguraram as mãos trêmulas e geladas da loira.  
As pernas também tremiam, mas não a deixariam cair. Apertava as mãos do alquimista, que não mostrava pressa de sair dali.

Ele estaria o quanto ela precisasse, na porta daquele cemitério. Roy a levaria para casa.

Andavam devagar, ela abrigada, cabisbaixa e silenciosa dentro do sobretudo. O queixo de Riza tremia, e ocasionalmente ela tossia, até não conseguir mais andar. O aprendiz, pacientemente, acomodava novamente o agasalho, esperava que ela se recuperasse, e continuavam a andar sobre a chuva torrencial que caía sobre a cidade. Não havia uma alma viva sequer caminhando por aquelas ruas, ou janelas abertas. A rua parecia morta, mas Roy e Riza andavam sem pressa de volta até a casa dos Hawkeye. Não só a rua parecia sem vida.

A vida parecia se esvair, escapar, do corpo de Elizabeth. Não sabia se pelo corpo físico, ou pela alma. Os dois falhavam. Os dois doíam como nunca doeram antes. As costas latejavam, a garganta arranhava e a respiração estava entrecortada.  
Na mesma intensidade, a alma doía, vazia, e sentia o frio das gotas de chuva, amenizado pelo som próximo da respiração do aprendiz.  
No meio de uma rua sem vida, uma alma querendo se apagar, podia se ver e até sentir o calor de uma tímida chama. Não era o bastante para aquecer, mas podia-se chamar de esperança. Sendo um pouco otimista.


	2. Vigília

2/Vigília

"A minha filha. Ela sabe o que você precisa saber. Procure-a quando eu for embora..."

Já se passaram – se arrastaram, melhor dizendo – três dias desde que seu mestre morrera. Sem saber ao menos como, cuidara de Riza nesses dias, adiara sua volta para a central. O dia da avaliação se aproximava, mas algo ainda o prendia à pequena casa dos Hawkeye, e Roy sentia que era extremamente necessário naquele lugar. Mesmo dirigindo três ou quatro vezes por dia a palavra à filha do mestre, ela parecia precisar tanto da presença dele – aliás, da presença de alguém na casa além dela mesma – quanto precisava comer ou beber. Coisa que a loira não fazia direito há semanas.

Naquele dia, ela caíra pela primeira vez.

A primeira coisa que viu foi a jovem loira, de cabelos curtos como os de um homem, de pé, olhando pela janela suja e pequena do quarto. O quarto onde seu pai costumava passar os dias, fazendo suas pesquisas. O mesmo quarto onde ele morrera.

Tinha nas mãos a roupa de cama, que ela mesma arrumava com alguma freqüência. Os livros ainda estavam desorganizados, e assim ficariam, como haviam sido deixados.

Roy ficou por alguns segundos observando aquela cena, que se repetia várias vezes pelos dias. Como ela sentia falta de seu pai. Não de nenhum carinho, não de nenhuma atenção. Apenas da presença. Poderia ser o que for, mas era o seu pai. E de algum jeito estranho, ele era importante para Riza. Desistiu de entender as saudades que pareciam infundadas. Roy pouco conhecera seus pais biológicos, então admitiu que não poderia compreender totalmente aquele sentimento de perda. Não da mesma maneira que ela.

Só sentiu que deveria entrar no quarto quando ouviu o som abafado de algo batendo no chão de madeira do lugar, e voltou correndo ao cômodo. Encontrou a filha do aprendiz caída no chão escuro, com os lençóis ainda nas mãos, que novamente tremiam.  
Sem hesitar, Roy ajoelhou-se e a tomou nos braços, esperando que ela acordasse. Se viu desesperado, e não esperava ficar daquele jeito. Os olhos dela continuavam fechados.

"Elizabeth... Responda!" Disse, elevando a voz e tomando a face pálida de Riza numa das mãos.

Os olhos castanhos dela se abriram, pareciam apagados como de costume ultimamente, mas se abriram. Ela respirava sem parecer viva, mas estava.

Estava mais viva agora, porque, depois de varrer o quarto escuro com o olhar, grossas lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto - e os mortos não têm emoções. A sensação do corpo querendo expulsar tudo aquilo por lágrimas a fez se sentir viva.

"Não faça mais isso com... você, por favor. Eu te peço... Eu não sei o que você sente, mas não... desista assim... Não desista de viver, Elizabeth." Na última palavra, percebeu-se parando de raciocinar. O máximo de contato que tivera com a filha de seu mestre foram olhares. Ela agora estava em seus braços, apertando o tecido de seu casaco com as mãos geladas. Abraçou-a e posicionou a cabeça da jovem em seu peito, deixando que ela chorasse o quanto quisesse. Riza precisava daquilo. Não substituiria ninguém, mas estaria ali até que ela voltasse... à vida.

"Obrigada... Roy." Ouviu ela murmurar, ainda em seu abraço. Tinha se esquecido até mesmo de como era a voz da jovem.

Nada respondeu. Apenas levou-a até a cozinha e disse que precisava comer, quisesse ela ou não. Depois de alguma recusa, ela aceitou algo que poderia se chamar de jantar, feito pelo moreno, e comeram juntos.  
E foram dormir, mas naquela noite e nas outras três antes da partida, as coisas foram diferentes.  
Dormiram no mesmo quarto. Ela, na cama, e ele logo embaixo, em uma cama improvisada no chão. De madrugada, Elizabeth tinha pesadelos.  
E ele prontamente se levantava, e limpava o suor de sua testa, e eventuais lágrimas. Acalmava seu coração com algumas poucas palavras, e sentava na cama até que Riza voltasse a dormir.  
Não se incomodava de ficar acordado até que ela dormisse.

Passaram se, com um pouco mais de vida, e até com dois ou três sorrisos de boa noite, ou bom dia... Dois dias.

Melhor, três dias e duas noites.


	3. Lado a Lado

3/Lado a lado

Era noite de inverno e a neve voltava àquela pequena cidade, depois de vários meses. Riza se deitara distante dele naquela noite, do lado oposto em que ele se encontrava.  
Os cobertores estavam molhados pela chuva inesperada, e tudo que tinham era um fino lençol, que ele havia cedido para Elizabeth.

Não dormia. Lia um romance qualquer, que estava perdido entre as pesquisas do seu mestre, sentado em sua "cama" e encostado na parede.

Abandonou a leitura para observar a beleza da filha do aprendiz – coberta apenas até a cintura pelo lençol. Tinha de admitir. Ela havia crescido desde que Roy chegara àquela casa.  
Agora ela tinha o corpo e os traços de uma mulher – uma linda mulher.  
Olhava pela primeira vez seus lábios rosados, nem finos, nem carnudos. Bem desenhados. Tinha um rosto inocente. Apesar de tudo ela era uma mulher – ou menina – muito forte. De rosto inocente e cabelos curtos.

Privou a si mesmo de olhar qualquer coisa abaixo deste. Seus olhos inquietos queriam, mas não olharam o corpo da jovem.

Quando ela se revirava na cama, o segredo reluzia em suas costas, e ele não evitou olhar as curvas desta. Desejou estar deitado naquela cama. Sua mente parecia escapar por entre os dedos, quase que o levou a imaginar o que não deveria.

Mas não evitou a imaginação tomando conta de si, quase levando seu corpo até a cama... Agora já sentia frio, queria que o corpo da filha do mestre o aquecesse...

... "Bobagem!" Pensou em voz alta, abaixando o livro e levando as mãos à cabeça. Suspirou e fechou os olhos. Rezava para que ela não acordasse agora. Respirou fundo e deu um sorriso irônico. Debochando de si mesmo.  
"Como pude."

Fechou os olhos por alguns longos segundos, encostando a cabeça no criado-mudo, pensando em qualquer coisa que não fosse Riza adormecida na cama ao seu lado. Falando nessas palavras, eles pareciam até próximos. Parecia até com o desejo muito bem escondido de Roy naquele momento. _"Na cama, ao seu lado..."_

Maldita mente _apaixonada_. Ao menor sinal de esperança, já se torna irracional.

Talvez todo o clima pesado daquela semana tenha o impedido de sentir algo daquele tipo. Era sem dúvida uma fraqueza, algo não permitido numa hora tão delicada. Agora ele tinha sido um grande idiota, sim... e esperou aquele sentimento proibido ir embora de sua mente, com calma. Ainda de olhos fechados.

"Roy...?" Ouviu a voz doce quebrar o silêncio habitual da noite naquele lugar. Tudo voltou a fervilhar em sua mente, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas não abriu os olhos, pois queria se certificar que não era uma peça de seu pensamento.

A voz de Elizabeth o chamou uma outra vez. A voz dela era tão rara, e geralmente tão fechada, que era quase novo para ele escutar ela daquele jeito. Doce, um pouco rouca, sonolenta.

Abriu os olhos, lentamente, e a primeira coisa que viu foram as orbes castanho-alaranjadas de Riza o encarando, na ponta da cama.  
Próximas das dele.

Ela tinha uma das mãos delicadas – e calejadas – no ombro dele, chamando-o, mas retirou assim que ele acordou. Como se sentisse medo.

Elizabeth parecia ter algumas palavras a serem ditas, mas elas ficaram pendendo de seus lábios por alguns longos segundos, nos que ficou encarando o aprendiz.

"Eu ia perguntar se você... sentia frio..."  
Riza sentou-se na cama, e lhe estendeu a mão. Tinha nos lábios algo que devia ser o começo de um sorriso.  
Ela se encolheu quando percebeu que suas roupas estavam desarrumadas, e suas pernas, quase totalmente descobertas. Puxou apressadamente o lençol para junto de si, e Roy não pode evitar um sorriso torto, ao ver as bochechas da loira visivelmente coradas.

"Eu estou bem." Respondeu, ainda com o sorriso estranho no rosto.  
"Mas, se sentir frio... Você pode deitar... Aqui." Ela virou o rosto, tentando esconder. Não era do feitio de Hawkeye demonstrar os sentimentos daquela maneira. "Eu só não quero que fique doente ou algo do tipo."  
"Não tem problema...? Para ser honesto..." Respondeu. Ora, na manhã seguinte, partiria para a cidade Central, e se alistaria. Confiava em si mesmo, mas era tão perigoso confiar no futuro, ele era incerto... O que aconteceria a ele e Elizabeth? Não sabia. Então pulou as cerimônias. E levou suas mãos de encontro à mão que Riza lhe estendia.  
Igualmente sem cerimônias, a jovem indicou com um gesto que o aprendiz se deitasse na ponta oposta da cama. Apenas o bastante para dividirem o lençol.

Naquela noite gelada, a neve não parou de cair durante boa parte da madrugada.  
E em algum momento dela, Roy sentiu um abraço quente, repentino, desesperado. Interrompendo seu sono, aquecendo seu corpo e o dela. Sentiu mãos apertarem o tecido de sua camisa como da última vez, e cabelos lisos roçando em seu peito.  
Meio adormecido, meio acordado, Roy acomodou a jovem, envolvendo a com seus braços. Ela chegou a hesitar, mas foi suficiente uma carícia nos cabelos, para que ela voltasse a dormir.  
Apenas após certificar-se de que Riza dormia, ele mesmo fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Mais seguro, porque sentia que ela também estava.

Aprendera com o tempo a controlar as vontades. Mas agora, a única vontade dele era de protegê-la, e fazer com que ela voltasse das trevas em que havia se fechado há algum tempo. Manteve as mãos em seu ombro e nas costas, e de vez em quando, elas se aventuravam a acariciar a face da pequena, brincar com seus poucos cabelos. Permitira-se sorrir, só de olhar a calma daquele rosto, enquanto dormia no abraço do mais velho.  
Foi a madrugada mais calma daquela semana. A mais fria. A mais bela também.


	4. Proposta

4/Proposta

Dia. Manhã de 13 de dezembro. O mundo lá fora era de uma cor apenas, até mesmo o céu.

Antes que pudesse se levantar, deitou uma Riza adormecida na cama, retirando-a cuidadosamente de seus braços.

Depois de alguns minutos de hesitação em deixá-la, levantou-se e se arrumou para deixar aquela casa.

Já agasalhado, vestiu por último o cachecol e deixou o malão perto da porta. E, só então, acordou Elizabeth, passando os dedos por seus cabelos e sussurrando seu nome.

"Eu estou indo, mas... tem algo que eu queria te pedir." Disse, depois que os notáveis olhos castanhos se abriram. "Venha comigo."

Os mesmos olhos se arregalaram com a proposta. Obviamente, não ficaria morando sozinha naquela casa naquelas condições, mas também não pensara na única outra possibilidade – morar definitivamente na mesma casa que Roy Mustang. Poder, podia. Ele já tinha vinte e um anos, e ela, em breve, completaria dezessete. Não tinham pais, exceto pela mãe adotiva de Roy, que nunca o impedira de fazer o que desejasse. Mas ainda lhe era uma idéia abstrata, borrada. Morar com ele, definitivamente.

Após alguma conversa, Riza se preparou e arrumou a pequena casa. Organizou os livros, juntou as roupas, fez a cama como de costume. Levou a única foto de família que tinham. Um ponto pequeno e perdido na história daquela família. Pouco, muito pouco antes de se separarem completamente, e tudo desmoronar. Uma coisa efêmera, e que por isso, era bela. Uma família unida. Apenas na fotografia.

De malas nas mãos, casacos pesados, incerteza e mais alguma coisa nos corações, Riza Hawkeye e Roy Mustang caminharam um pouco pela neve, e viajaram até a Cidade Central.

Mais alguma coisa bem que podia ser amor. Ou simplesmente, zelo. Definitivamente, amizade.


	5. Primeira e última vez

5/Primeira e última vez

Rua principal, portão da Central, tarde de dezembro.  
Uma jovem loira se despedia do futuro militar.

Dali a alguns dias ela também seguiria pelo mesmo caminho, mas agora, não tinha certeza do que aconteceria ao aprendiz...

Os dois se olhavam sem querer dizer nada, ele, vasculhando a mente confusa em busca de palavras adequadas.

"Boa sorte." Disse Elizabeth.

Roy só pode levar as mãos aos ombros da jovem, e encará-la por alguns segundos, antes de responder.  
"Agradeço. Você ainda vai me ver no topo, Elizabeth."  
"Me deixe prometer..."

Um entrelaçar de dedos, um segurar de mãos.  
"... Que estarei com você quando esse dia chegar."

O alquimista virou-se para ir embora, mas seu braço foi tocado por mãos receosas, e ele voltou aos olhos castanhos, que ameaçavam lágrimas. Aos lábios bem desenhados que queriam torcer-se em um choro.

Lábios esses que tocaram de leve nos dele, de surpresa e por impulso, num primeiro beijo que durou apenas poucos segundos. Ainda na ponta dos pés – Roy, além de mais velho, era bem mais alto – ela ajeitou os cabelos absolutamente negros do aprendiz, e voltou ao chão e a realidade. Que o chamava a entrar pela porta da Central.

"Espere por mim, tudo bem? Espere por mim, Elizabeth."

Foi correspondido por um sorriso raro, belo e raro. E seguiu em frente.


End file.
